Things that they aren't allowed to do
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: Some yugioh characters are acting very weird and freaky. So they put up some lists that they aren't allowed to do. Parody! can be OOC
1. 50 things bakura is not allowed to do

**Well because Yami Bakura can be such a stupid dweep somethimes. They made the first list for him !**

**Enjoy people and please review nice ! And i put myself in it somethimes [ The alysha person]. Because i love bakura soo much !**

* * *

1. Bakura cannot tell everyone that Marik never had a girlfriend because he was gay

2. Bakura may not run around in kaiba corps screaming: Seto my LOVE ! WHY SETO ? WHY ?

3. Actually, Bakura may never go to Kaiba corps unless it's an emergency.

4. Being bored is not an emergency.

5. Bakura cannot sing I'm a Barbie girl , while he is around serenity because she has such a stupid high pitched voice.

6. Bakura can't stab yugi with knifes because , marik would kick him out of his evil council of doom.

7. He can't sing Sexy Back every time Ryou walks by.

8. He can't sing Sexy Back in the cafeteria.

9. Actually, Bakura cannot sing Sexy Back at all.

10. Bakura cannot offer a lap dance to his teacher when he didn't do his homework.

11. Bakura can't go into Yugi's room when he is having 'us' time with Anzu , and scream: Oops, wrong room! EVER.

12. Cannot take Seto's credit card, dangle it above his head, while standing on a chair and say: Well, hello my munchkin!

13. Bakura cannot touch any of Alysha's , Ishizu's, or ryou's clothing. That includes underwear and shoes.

14. Bakura can't run around screaming '' MY PRECIOUS '' ever.

15. Bakura may not say Howdy Cowboy! every time he sees Joey.

16. He may not threaten Marik's millennium rod with cream cheese.

17. Bakura cannot cook food and force it down mai's throat.

18. Bakura may not imagine Anzu, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, or anybody else naked when he's around Pegasus.

19. Tell Alysha that Prada is for pruts.

20. Yugi's hair does not talk to him, or anybody else in that fact, and it did not tell him to make picture's his naked grandpa.

can't sing anything that has to do with Justin Timberlake.

22. .. Or Lady Gaga

23. ... Or Britney Spears, Katy Perry, and Paris Hilton.

24. Actually, Bakura is not allowed to sing at all. Period.

25. Ishizu is not his Hot Momma, and therefore shall not be called his Hot Momma.

26. Bite random objects and call them his minions. Make aforementioned object attack Weevil.

27. Throw aforementioned objects at Weevil when they do not attack.

28. Run around school naked.

29. Run around school wearing only a tutu.

30. Actually, Bakura is only allowed to run around school with supervision. The aliens, cream cheese, Datrz's hair, and his aforementioned minions, are not supervision.

31. Draw a scar on his head, wear glasses, and have Yami Yugi come over. Then start waving a stick in front of his face screaming YamiYugi Kadavra!

32. Throw aforementioned stick at Yami when he doesn't react. Throw aforementioned minions at Yami, then run away squealing.

33. Bakura may never, ever, in the eternity of ever, replace Joey's P*rn collection with The legally blonde moves.

34. Bakura shall never ever sing I'm too sexy and dance around the house naked, or it shall oblige with rule number 24.

35. Bakura cannot dance like a 'crack whore'.

36. Bakura shall never say that marik is a girl.

37. Start sobbing and whining when Marik asks him to pass the salt at lunch, then cry 'I thought we had something special!'

38. Wear a superman costume and hide in the school bathroom, then tackle anyone who tries to enter and scream Superman shall save the day!

39. Get a stick, a fake eye, and an eye patch. Then walk around the house screaming' Constant Vigilance!' and hit anyone who tries to talk to him with his stick.

40. Bakura is not allowed to call Pegasus 'Gramps'.

41. Hack into the FBI's computer files, and replace everything with pictures of his aforementioned minions, or of Barbie.

42. Join a nudist colony.

43. Start a nudist colony.

44. Bakura cannot even think about anything that has to do with nudist colonies.

45. Bakura shall not revere to Marik as 'His brotha from anotha motha', and Ishizu as his 'Sistah from anotha mistah'.

46. Actually, Bakura shall not refer to Marik and Ishizu as anything but their names. That counts for everyone else too.

47. Bakura is not allowed to 'Go to the army, see exotic places, meet strange people and kill them'. Ever.

48. Bakura is not allowed to hum the tune to Jaws every time Anzu walks by.

49. Joey is not to be referred to as Bakura's 'Home dog'.

50. Neither is Seto.

* * *

**So who will be the next one ?**

**Yami yugi , seto , pegasus , marik ?**

**Just tell me in a review**


	2. 59 things yami yugi is not allowed to do

**Well Yami yugi can act very ... erm yeah. And because bakura can't do some things anymore. They are going to forbidden some things to Yami yugi too. Poor guy , but it is reasonable.**

**Please review and have fun ^^**

* * *

1.I'm Not allowed to call bakura kitty or .... furbie !

_'' Why can't we scrap this one ? '' yami asked with a puppy face._

2. I'm Not allowed to Paint Seto's brother Puke Green and say it matches his hair  
3. I'm Not allowed to Paint Joey's HAIR.  
4. I'm Not allowed to Tell Rebecca that she is a midget.**[ I'm not meaning to offend people so don't take it personal or whatever]**  
_  
"Ha-ha that would be funny, the girl annoys me" Yami said_  
5. I'm Not allowed to let Ryou tell people, that bakura tries to kill him.

_'' But he does '' yami whined_

_"Shut up retard '' bakura replied angry._

_"LMAO." I laughed my ass off .  
"MARIK SHUT UP." Bakura replied._  
6. I'm Not allowed to go stealing with Tomb robber.  
7. I'm Not allowed to Say I'm going running off with a whore.  
8. I'm Not allowed to Kill Bakura or Odion.  
9. Maybe Rebecca Wait No Rebecca

_"Her grandpa Mr. Hawkins did u put that in the list…" Yami asked._

"Um No." he whispered.

"Liar." Yami smiled. "I should have thought of it."

10. I'm Not allowed to tell Mai , Serenity broke into her room, and changed her wardrobe.  
11. I'm Not allowed to let Joey mess with Anzu's Super bra's.  
12. I'm Not allowed to walk around singing, "Put Your Records On"  
13. I'm Not allowed to Tell people to kneel for me, after what happened in the mall.  
14. I'm Not allowed to say "Bow wow wow yippie yo yippie yay."  
15. I'm Not allowed to Tell Yugi his grandpa has a 18 year old girlfriend.  
16. I'm Not allowed to tell people Alysha's middle name is Shopaholic.  
17. I'm Not allowed to hide in the freezer and when Yugi says, "Yami you're colder than me! Tell him you look better than him.  
18. I'm Not allowed to tell Seto , mokuba is donating Blood.

19. I'm Not allowed to even joke about leaving the world in the hands of Zorc.  
20. I'm Not allowed to joke about Seto's invisble friends.

'' _Can't you scrap that one for me ?'' Yami asked Anzu with a sexy smile._

'' _Well erm... '' Anzu mumbled._

'' _No we don't you stupid jerk , and I DONT HAVE ANY INVISBLE FRIENDS '' seto yelled angry._  
21. I'm Not allowed to leave without my clothes on.

_2_2. I'm Not allowed to drink beer.  
23. I'm Not allowed to drink tequila  
24. I'm Not allowed to rum. Just stay away from alcohol…  
25. I'm Not allowed to go to Dartz hideout place.  
26. I'm Not allowed to switch places with Marik.  
27. I'm Not allowed to switch places with Valon.  
28. I'm Not allowed to track down any guy that looks at my hair.

_"Remember that one guy that was scared shitless." Yami said..._  
29. I'm Not allowed to Scream, "OMG OMG OMG" when bakura says he stole some new gold from a tomb.  
30. I'm Not allowed to Tell marik his Rod doesn't work on Alysha And that he can try it as much as he likes and have Bakura block Alysha.

_"What the Hell , that's the best idea you guys ever had '' yami screamed hysterically.  
'' You're such a moron , stupid pharaoh '' Bakura replied._  
31. I'm Not allowed to Tell Marik he killed odion.  
32. I'm Not allowed to prank call Bakura  
33. I'm Not allowed to prank call Marik's evil council of doom.  
34. I'm Not allowed to prank call Anzu and tell her I have a hot girlfriend and she's not the one.  
35. I'm Not allowed to jump at Pegasus back and piggy ride him.

'' _Why not yugi – boy ? '' Pegasus asked him._

'' _Because people can blackmail me with it , you pervert '' yugi replied annoyed._  
36. I'm Not allowed to take road trips without maps.

_"Anzu is that one really necessary." Yami asked.  
"I don't care if you are immortal, Ur just like any other husband." Anzu said._

'' _WHAT? '' yami yelled._

'' _Ehm never mind '' Anzu replied._

37. I'm Not allowed to break anymore Hedge boards.  
38. I'm Not allowed to bit pillows.  
39. I'm Not allowed to try to eat Joey's dog cookies.  
40. I'm Not allowed to let yugi think he loves mokuba.  
41. I'm Not allowed to use Ryou to help me kill Bakura.  
42. I'm Not allowed to kill Tomb robber, even if no one sees me.  
43. I'm Not allowed to kill Mai ... Even if she is being Bitchy  
44. I'm Not allowed send bakura a time bomb with Christmas.  
45. I'm Not allowed to were a sign that says the person next to me is gay.  
46. I'm Not allowed to spend a lot of money on stupid children's card games.

_"I'm not listen to this rule." yami said clearly._  
47. I'm Not allowed to throw away this list  
48. I'm Not allowed to roll my eyes to this list  
49. I'm Not allowed to make fun of this list  
50. I'm Not allowed to destroy this list

51. I'm not allowed to paint and straighten my hair forever.

52. I'm not allowed to make gay p*rn of bakura and marik.

53. I'm not allowed to call Joey '' Underdog ''

'' _We should put that on Seto's list '' Joey said._

'' _No damn way I'm too rich to enter this stupid .. list making thing '' seto replied to wheeler._

54. I'm not allowed to drawwhiskers on Joey's face when he sleeps .

55. I'm not allowed to put Joey in a dog suit.

56. I'm not allowed to do anything that has to do something with Joey and a dog.

57. I'm not allowed to look under Anzu's short skirt.

58.i'm not allowed to cry when I'm watching the Titanic.

_"Is that it." Yami said. Yugi Froze..  
"Yugi, can I talk to you?"  
Asked Yami quietly.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Yugi said when they were at the edge of the woods.  
"We're leaving."  
*Insert Conversation*  
"I don't want you to come with me."  
*Later, after Bakura finds yugi in the woods and first tried to kill him but then thought of , 'maybe me list says I can't kill yugi', en decided to bring him back home.*_  
59. YAMI IS NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE !!

"Back to reality."

* * *

**Well that was the one with yami yugi !**

**I don't know if it was funny but whatever ..**

**Who will we do next ?!**

**Any suggestions ?**


	3. 63 things pegasus is not allowed to do

**Well Pegasus is really gay and loves P*rn and Sex and pink so , they even made a list for him 63 thing that Pegasus is not allowed to do !**

* * *

I'm not allowed to force Seto to enter Victoria's secret and make him carry my things.

2. not allowed to play Ryou Barbie.

_"YESSSS!!!." Ryou Screamed…_

"I knew you would like it Ryou." Yami said…

3. is notallowed to convince Marik that he wants to manipulate Ryou's emotions so that he wants to go shopping. It's just cruel and maniacal.

4. is notallowed to threaten Joey's car. Or anyone else's. It doesn't matter what they did to his clothes.

5. is notallowed to dress as Santa Claus to make little kids sit on his lap.

6. not allowed to intentionally let a secret about Bakura, Marik, Yami or anyone else, accidentally slip through his mouth loud enough for Anzu to notice and go crazy.

7 is not allowed to decorate Seto's car for a business meeting. Or any other special occasion.

8. is not allowed to have Alysha take Ryou shopping against his will then meet them at a mall to shop.

9. not allowed to help Marik kidnap and torture Mokuba.

_"Why Not." Marik whined. I laughed…_

"Marik" Seto said angry. And he stopped.

10. is not allowed to make up a game called Barbie Yugi and then say him kidnapping and torture was supposed to be a fun game.

11. not allowed to tell Ryou he is a princess and dress him like one.

_"WHAT IM NOT A PRINCESS." Ryou Yelled, crying in Bakura's arms…_

_"No Sweetie you are." Pegasus said._

_"You Are the Princess of the British gay mortals, You rule over ur kind." Pegasus said hoping ryou to stop and then use him to make gay P*rn._

_"Really." He asked ._

_"Well then he doesn't got much to rule about '' bakura said evil._

12 .not allowed to tell Ryou to run, hide, and fight back if anyone tries to make him change out of the afore mentioned dress.

13. not allowed to use a old vision to Blackmail anyone so he can make p*rn with them ... EVER.

14. not allowed to take Serenity into Victoria's Secret. Not until she's 30 according to joey.

_"Joey that's ridiculous." serenity said. Edward Glared._

"No its not.." He replied.

15. not allowed to refer to Yami as the 5000 year old virgin who finally did it.

16 not allowed to get others to refer to Yami as this.

17. not allowed to invite Mokuba to stay at his castle. Seto will go insane and kill him.

18. not allowed to take Seth shopping against his will when the Cullen boys wont go.

19. not allowed to torture people even if I claim it isn't torture it's shopping/dress-up

20. not allowed is not allowed to destroy this list

21. not allowed to tell small children that he has candy for them and then make them giving him a blowjob .

'' _Why not ? '' Pegasus asked freaked out._

'' _Just because you pedophile '' marik replied._

22. Notallowed to paint Bakura's jeep bright pink with glitter.

23. Not allowed to stick a bumper sticker saying, "I am a British gay, kill me if you want," on Ryou's Volvo.

24. Not allowed to claim he is the King of P*rn !

25. Not allowed to steal Alysha's wardrobe and give it away to the Salvation Army, then go buy her more Clothes..

26. Not allowed to take over Belgium.

27. Not allowed to suddenly kiss mokuba on the mouth or anywhere else.. EVER

28. Not allowed to help the purple penguins take over the world!

29. Not allowed to cut Bakura's hair so that it's in the shape of Mohawk and then dye it the colors of the rainbow.

30. Not allowed to sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time at the top of his lungs

31. Not allowed make everyone sit through the torture of watching the Teletubbies

''_Ugh I remember when she made us the First time." Bakura sobbed at the memory._

32. Not allowed to use Yugi as a Barbie doll.

33. Not allowed to dress Yami up as a ballerina

34. Not allowed to paint Odeon's toenails pink.

35. Not allowed to watch p*rn for more than 12 hours straight without taking a break.

36. not allowed to be in the book of world record for longest p *rn marathon.

37. Not allowed to dress Rebecca up as an elf for Christmas.

38. not allowed to let Seto dress me up as an angel and stick me on top of the big Christmas tree in the center of town.

39. Not allowed to put Tristan in a sequenced outfit with a hat and make him do jazz hands.

40. Not allowed to make "Barbie Girl" Ryou's ring tone When he calls him.

41 .not allowed to imitate everybody he sees to the point of insanity.

42. Not allowed to adopt, "Have a hard P*nis and f*ck young people" as her motto.

43. Not allowed to make Ryou's 3rd wedding dress bright pink.

44. Not allowed to sing I'm brining sexy back at the top of his lungs

45. Not allowed to put on a fairy costume and break into people's houses at night pretending to be the Tooth fairy

_"Why not that would be Cool, I have enough Money to do that." Pegasus said. Everyone just stared at him…_

_'' For ra's sake , we won't let you and little children alone ! and especially not at night ! ''_

46. Not allowed to under any circumstances to dress up and act like Britney Spears

47 .not allowed to call himself Paris Hilton.

48. not allowed to make bakura sing, "Poker face" .

49 .not allowed to run away and join the circus.

'' _No scrap that one , if he does that we are never going to see him again , wouldn't that be great'' bakura said._

'' _Yes oké , well lets scrap the last one '' ryou replied._

50. Not allowed to go crazy and paint whole domino city pink.  
51. Not allowed to make gay p*rn with ryou .. Or anyone else.

52. Not allowed to make P*rn at all.

'' _Why not ? '' Pegasus whined._

'' _Because we don't wanna see your p*rn on internet'' marik replied._

_Everyone looked at him in silence and went back on the list._

53. Not allowed to talk about gay p*rn.

54. Not allowed to talk about p*rn at all.

55. Not allowed to have sex with under-aged.

56. Not allowed to have sex with mokuba

57. Not allowed to have sex at all.

58. Not allowed to force ryou to give him a blowjob !

59. Not allowed to force anyone to give him a blowjob or hand job EVER !

60. Not allowed to do anything that has the word sex in it.

61. Not allowed to try buy kaiba corps.

62. Not allowed to start a gay club.

63. Not allowed to dye Seto's hair pink !

* * *

**So Pegasus has a lot of thing he can't do , his life won't be so happy anymore I guess .**

**And yes i still but myself in it ^^ ghahahah**

**Please review and you will make me very happy ^^**

**And just say if you want me to do this at someone special of yugioh !**


	4. 50 things marik is not allowed to do

**Well Marik is not so nice to , so they made a list with all the things marik can't do.**

'' _**Nooooooo '' marik yelled hysterical. **_

I'm not allowed to call Bakura Voldemort.

2. I'm not allowed to sing show tunes with Pegasus.

3. I'm not allowed to play sex games with Odeon.

"Um, who put that on here?" Marik asked. Odeon snickered.

"Wasn't me." He lied.

4. I'm not allowed to call bakura a huge badass furbie.

5. I'm not allowed to get Drunk AGAIN.

6. I'm not allowed to Fellow Yugi with a laser.

7. I'm not allowed to cut off my ear and claim to be George from Harry potter.

8. I'm not allowed to put my millennium rod in Yami's ass.

''_And why not ? '' marik asked furious._

_Everyone glazed at marik with dumb looks on their face._

9. I'm not allowed to give Thief king a "Murder for Dummies" book for his B-Day

10. I'm not allowed to Rock out to Hannah Montana. EVER

11. I'm not allowed to Fellow Anzu around and use duck noises.

12. I'm not allowed to Sign Bakura up for a therapist.

"Why the hell not, he needs one." Marik complained.

"Because I don't need one." Bakura yelled.

13. I'm not allowed to let Pegasus baby-sit Ryou.. EVER

14. I'm not allowed to make Bakura Jealous by kissing Alysha. (P.s- Bakura cannot be held respond able, if marik is killed.)

15. I'm not allowed to Sell Seto's clothes on EBay. (It gives him a excuse to shop again.)

16. I'm not allowed to Take a video of Bakura having a nervous breakdown Because of my annoyance, and put it on You Tube.

_"You know this is all Ishizu's Ideas." Marik started._

17. I'm not allowed to watch hello kitty and sing the theme song for hours.

18. I'm not allowed to convince Serenity to date me and never show up. (it's just wrong.)

19. I'm not allowed to tell Dartz he looks like a walrus.  
_'' Why not , that would be fun '' marik whined._

20. I'm not allowed to Start Singing Hold On by the Jonas Brothers during an evil moment. (it's not ok.)

21. I'm not allowed to Get ishizu a blind date with a dead tuna fish.

22. I'm not allowed to Claim that my cell phone is better than Odeon's .

"That's stupid." Marik said.

"No it isn't you think your millennium rod is your cell phone." Odeon Yelled.

"Mine is better then yours." Marik Grasped out.

"No you broke a rule Marik." Odeon told him, Marik rolled her eyes.

23. I'm not allowed to Egg Joey's house.

24. I'm not allowed to Invite Bakura over the house.

"Odeon." Marik yelled yelled.

"It wasn't me."

"Ishizu." he yelled.

"It was me." Ishizu smirked.

25. I'm not allowed to give Yami a credit card with no money on it.

26. I'm not allowed to Stuff Bakura face with marshmallows.

'' _Why not , he would even look more like a kitty ha – ha '' marik laughed._

27. I'm not allowed to Send Seto a I heart you letter and write under it that it's from joey.

28. I'm not allowed to play with hot wheels while making car noises.

29. I'm not allowed to call bakura kitty or give him any stupid fluffy names.

30. I'm not allowed to train a dog to pee on Rebecca.

31. I'm not allowed to make ryou look like a girl and put him a dress on.

'' _He already does '' marik claimed._

32. I'm not allowed to ask Seto why he thinks it's so heard.

33. I'm not allowed to Shout "To infinity and beyond!" every time toast pops out of the toaster.

34. I'm not allowed to Follow Odeon around and spray everything he touches with disinfectant

35. I'm not allowed to sing rolling stones songs every morning.

36. I'm not allowed to throw Ryou a Dora the explorer birthday party.

37. I'm not allowed to skipp classes to go to yami's class and yell YAMI AND BAKURA ARE GAY!

38. I'm not allowed to smash pie in Anzu's face.

39. I'm not allowed to go to kaiba corps and Every time Seto walks by dramatically yell "I'm to young to die!"

40. I'm not allowed to Sniff the carpet before I let anyone walk on it.

41. I'm not allowed to Make a heart with your hands and look at Pegasus through it.

42; I'm not allowed to claim Im in love with Yugi.

43. I'm not allowed to Tell Serenity that he would do well in the food industry

44. I'm not allowed to put a sign of Seto back saying. "Kick me I'm a evil puppy killing jerk."

45. I'm not allowed to make Bakura a friendship bracelet and make him wear it.

46. I'm not allowed to Wonder out loud if… "Mokuba would look good in dress?

47. I'm not allowed to Send Thief king to time out every time he hurts, or scares somebody.

48. I'm not allowed to Yell at Yami for not fixing the mirror he broke with his face.

49. I'm not allowed to Run away everytime I see Anzu.

50. I'm not allowed to tangle myself in tread.  
_  
"Haha, sucks for you Marik." Bakura shouted.  
_

**Well that was it I hoped you all enjoyed it ^^**

**Please review and you will make me soooo happy.**


	5. 100 things ryou is not allowed to do

_**They even made a list for the lovely ryou, hmmmm why would they ?**_

_**Is ryou such a little criminal ?**_

_**We will find out ^^**_

* * *

_Ryou Read the listed and follow the list." Yugi said. _

"why I don't want to listen to these rules." Ryou whined.

"Ryou." he said.

"Fine." Ryou said rolling his eyes.

1. not allowed 2 walk around at Halloween labeling little kids wannabes.

2. not allowed 2 dye Bakura's hair a different color – and blame it on Marik.

3. not allowed 2 take any experimental pills of Bakura.

4. not allowed 2 run into the school and yelling, 'Help it's the end of the world Yugi lost his hairbrush.

5. not allowed 2 steal Bakura's car and give it a joyride – ever

6. not allowed 2 attempt to hack into the CIA's headquarters to steal top secret plans

7. not allowed 2 go to the Principal with Rebecca and have her tell him she caught Bakura and Alysha doing X-Rated things in the janitors closet...

8. not allowed 2 call Yami yugi saying that Anzu and Seto want them to have a threesome.

allowed 2 go around telling people that Odeon is actually Voldemort...

allowed 2 give Mokuba a card with a picture of the Loch Ness monster on it

allowed 2 turn up at Kaiba corps, running through the corridors screaming, Seto my Daddy? DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?

'' _Like I would ever do that '' ryou said offended._

'' _You already did moron , they all toughed that I had a kid ! '' Seto said angry._

12. not allowed 2 sit in the middle of the road meditating

allowed 2 start sobbing hysterically at lunch saying that I'm fat, ugly Monster

14. not allowed 2 tell Mokuba that late at night once he's fallen asleep Seto is up making lots of other little Mokuba's .

allowed 2 go running around after Bakura singing love songs, pretending he broke your heart.

allowed 2 graffiti anywhere saying 'Marik is too sexy for his shirt'  
_  
"I thought of this one." Ishizu said. Ryou rolled his eyes ._

allowed 2 ring the police saying that you've seen a large amount of guns hidden in the back of Bakura's car.

allowed 2 tell people that Bakura and Alysha kidnapped you as a child and that you've been raised to be incapable of love

19. not allowed 2 report Odeon as a suspected terrorist

_"Ha-ha can I do that." Yugi asked. _

"Yugi do you need a list of things you're not allowed to do." Ryou asked.

"Yes." Ryou yelled.

"Everyone start thinking about things for Yugi." Bakura said grinning .

allowed 2 go around screaming that Joey was trying to seduce you

21. not allowed 2 replace any of Yami's CD's with any Britney Spears or Katy Perry songs

_"Why Not I like those artist." Anzu said. Ryou laughed. _

"Anzu but I don't like them." Yami said Frowned

"Pretty Please." she did the puppy eyes. Yami signed.

"We will get you those Cd's." Yugi said, what a pansy.

allowed 2 run into Kaiba corps screaming, 'daddy! What are you doing to them? WHY DADDY, WHY?' In fact, just generally do not visit Seto at work for any reason unless it is an emergency, or don't visit him at all he would just get a nervous breakdown from you.

allowed 2 try to take Joey for a walk with a leash

allowed 2 Walk around school in a bear costume telling everyone 'You Are What You Eat'

allowed 2 Convince myself I have a twin

allowed 2 kiss Anzu and see what happens.

allowed 2 Play with matches

allowed 2 Ask Marik to make Bakura feel insecure by manipulating and then tell Bakura that Alysha's having an affair with Odeon.

allowed 2 Walk into Alysha and Bakura's room when they're "doing it" and say: "Oh sorry. Wrong room!"

_"You Better Not." Alysha said._

allowed 2 Steal Yugi's and Yami's clothes while they're in the shower after Gym  
And tie them to the top of the flagpole

allowed 2 Put Any Family videos On You tube.

allowed 2 tell Ishizu that Marik use to sleep with whores.

allowed 2 To Rap, Whatever you like by T.I.

_"why not." Ryou asked. _

"Because last time you did, the police came 4 times to our house and I had to send 5 mortals to the shadow realm, because they wanted to kill you. '' Bakura replied.

allowed 2 Make fun of Alysha And Kura's Sex life Because I lost the bet.

allowed 2 hack Marik's Myspace and Photoshop him kissing Ishizu.

allowed 2 Run through the school yelling, "OH MY GOD, HE'S HITTING ON ME!" and pointing at Yami.

allowed 2 Scream "STOP STALKING ME!" and run around in circles after Bakura says, "Hey Ryou, can you help me with something?"

allowed 2 On Halloween when he is not allowed to still dress up as Odeon and say that he is very evil and ugly and creepy and old and gay.

39. not allowed 2 to buy a shock collar for Bakura.

"But Bakura I like that one." Marik complained.

"No he isn't allowed to Marik, Continue the list Ryou." Bakura said grinning evil.

allowed 2 tell little kids that Drinking Blood gets you a Big Body.

allowed 2 pretend to be Indiana Jones.

allowed 2 blow anything up. Ever.

allowed 2 CONSUMED Dynamite . EVER.

allowed 2 hum "Sexy Back" when someone else's girlfriend walks by.

allowed 2 tell people Seto is Bi polar.

_"Hey that's not fair he is." Ryou yelled. Bakura laughed. _  
allowed 2 Tell people Bakura is Emo and Cuts himself.

"I Am Not." Seto Screamed.

"Whatever Go take you Anti depression." Ryou said laughing.

allowed 2 Tell people Mokuba is gay, And Being with Rebecca is just a cover story.

'' _I'm not with Rebecca '' mokuba yelled._

'' _So u are gay ?'' ryou yelled !_

'' _I'm not '' Mokuba screamed angry._

allowed 2 sing Clumsy When they talk about Yugi , and not yami yugi.

allowed 2 Say Ishizu Robbed a Bank.

allowed 2 Say that Ishizu Cheated at the lottery.

_"Hey But she Does." Ryou said,_

allowed 2 destroy this List that they family has made.

allowed 2 try and Fly after What Happened.

allowed 2 talk about what happened.

"Whatever." ryou said

allowed 2 use Raccoons as Mass destruction.

allowed 2 Speak with a stupid accent

'' _But his accent is cute '' anzu whined._

'' _Okay then scrap that one .. '' yami sighted._

56. Not allowed 2 speak with another accent ! EVER

allowed 2 call Joey "a violent little boy" when Joey tries to attack him when Ryou is looking at pictures of Serenity in a bikini.

"Um why do you have pictures of me in a Bikini." Serenity asked.

"To Piss Doggie of." I smiled.

58. Not allowed 2 call Joey Doggie.

allowed 2 perform surgery. Or transplants.

allowed 2 steal the President and ask him if nation treasure is real.

allowed 2 be around Pegasus without someone on the phone with him 24/7

allowed 2 try and Take over the World.

'' _We should have put that on bakura's list '' Yami said._

'' _And marik's '' yugi claimed._

_Bakura and marik rolled their eyes but deep inside they smiled very evil._

allowed 2 Tell Pegasus that seto is Gay

allowed 2 put up posters Saying Keep Bears Kill penguins.

allowed 2 tell people that Bears taste better.

allowed 2 get a Fan fiction.

"Um To late Bakura." Ryou said.

"fine you can keep it just No Stories about us." Bakura said ryou rolled his eyes Yeah right.

67. not allowed 2 Steal all of Anzu's bras...

allowed 2 take Pegasus to the city and "accidentally' end up in a gay bar.

_"Like I would ever do that !" ryou whined._  
allowed 2 tell people Odeon has a bun in the oven.

_"So if Odeon is Cooking and he has Buns in the oven, I'm not allowed to tell them." Ryou asked. Odeon rolled his eyes,_

allowed 2 Tell the pharaoh that he is the most sucking pharaoh .. ever !

allowed 2 be on the computer for more the 12 hours.

allowed 2 sing Hot N Cold, and point to Bakura and Tristan.

allowed 2 Claim to have had wild and crazy sex on Bakura's bed.

allowed 2 Claim to have had wild and crazy sex in Bakura's car.

75 .not allowed 2 claim to have wild and crazy sex with Rebecca.

allowed 2 claim to have Wild and crazy sex with Bakura.

allowed 2 claim any of the 73-76 in the lunchroom.

allowed 2 Refer to Marik's Memoirs as "Marik's feminine problem"

allowed 2 Paint Seto's hair green.

80. not allowed 2 Ask Anzu if he she thinks he needs a breast reduction, so that Marik's chest will be smaller than hers.

allowed 2 Call Lady Gaga "elevator music" in front of Odeon.

allowed 2 Officially declare the third Saturday of every month "Seduce Mokuba Day"

allowed 2 Hold Serenity's favorite pair of shoes over her head so she has to jump for them.

84. not allowed 2 Call all Egyptian a bunch of chicks in front of Marik.

allowed 2 Wear Bakura's make up and clothes to school...

allowed 2 fake sob and tell the guidance counselor that I Feel like my family is pressuring me to be a British straight boy, and that I'm unsure of my sexuality and who I really am.

87 .not allowed 2 Hum the Jaws theme song whenever Seto walks by.

allowed 2 Tell the NSA that he overheard Bakura make a threat on the President's life.

allowed 2 Ask little girls in a creepy voice if they like puppies

allowed 2 Pretend to fall asleep in class, so he gets a cooler image.

allowed 2 mumble things about a naked mokuba in the presence of seto just to annoy him.

allowed 2 Replace all of Alysha's cleaning supplies with paint , so she will get a breakdown.

'' _Why not that would be so funny ha ha '' ryou laughed._

'' _Because I don't want a freaked out chick in my house that gets really crazy when not everything is clean '' Bakura replied._

'' _Oh yeah I remember the last time '' ryou answered._

allowed 2 Start a love Vampire Anonymous group And invite all the goth/emo kids at school to join. Tell Yugi to come 2.

allowed 2 Speak only in third person for days.

allowed 2 Write things such as "Prada is 4 prudes" and "Dolce & Gabbana is crap" all over Alysha's school supplies

allowed 2 Tell Anzu's friends that Anzu and yami are both into really kinky exhibitionist stuff, it's why they're so Perfect for each other.

allowed 2 tell people Bakura talks to Yugi's hair, and it talks back.

allowed 2 set Wal-Mart on fire.

allowed 2 laugh when he hears noises from Serenity's and joey's Room.

allowed 2 Steal nuclear warheads to improve them. Correction: I'm not allowed to steal anything, including but not limited to government property, underwear, kitchen utensils and cheese wheels...

_"I hate this list." ryou said _

"Good." Everyone else said.

* * *

**Well that were the 100 things ryou isn't allowed to do !**

**That really is much to remember.**

**And yes my Oc charater is still in it .. yes she is bakura's girlfriend ^^**

**he he he he !**

**Review pleasee 0=)**


	6. 60 things seto kaiba isn't allowed to do

**Okay so they made one for seto too , ha ha ha .. like he will even follow the list.**

**He screws the rules anyways because he has money.**

* * *

I'm not allowed to report Noah as a suspected terrorist.

**2.** I'm not allowed to hire someone that kills Pegasus for being so gay.

**3.** I'm not allowed to make Mokuba think his gay.

**4.** I'm not allowed to tell Mokuba he has a Twin.

**5.** I'm not allowed to say '' Screw the rules I have money ''

**6.** I'm not allowed to tell my driver that if someone blocks the way, that he just has to ride on . Because Doesn't matter if the person dies.

**7.** I'm not allowed to feed yugi so much sugar that he gets really hyper.

**8.** I'm not allowed to dye yugi's hair pink.

**9.** I'm not allowed to call ryou a super British gay.

**10.** I'm not allowed to tell Odeon he looks like a alien.

**11.** I'm not allowed to kill bakura with yugi's spiky hair.

**12.** I'm not allowed to throw away money.

**13.** I'm not allowed to paint Yami's Nails.

**14.** I'm not allowed to make Marik Cry when I beat him in halo.

**15.** I'm not allowed to Tell anyone that Gozaburo Kaiba isn't my daddy he stole me from the Army, and I'm a marten child.

**16.** I'm not allowed to dye my hair.

**17.** I'm not allowed to go to Wal-Mart with Bakura EVER.

**18.** I'm not allowed to Say Alister might be my twin, but he the heartless one.

**19.** I'm not allowed to go shopping with Alysha.

**20.** I'm not allowed to stop playing duel monsters.

**21.** I'm not allowed to yell 'Yugi tried to kiss me.'

**22.** I'm not allowed to claim that the millennium rod is mine , because I had it in the ancient past.

**23.** I'm not allowed to Go to Miami.

**24.** I'm not allowed to talk About what happened, when i tried to kill yugi and his friends.

**25.** I'm not allowed to Fall for Anuz's Pretty please act, Leave it for Yami.

**26.** I'm not allowed to drive the limo.

**27.** I'm not allowed to have a North vs. South Debate with Bakura.

**28.** I'm not allowed to have Sex in the limo.

**29.** I'm not allowed to have sex at school

**30.** I'm not allowed to have sex on the couch.

**31.** I'm not allowed to have sex anywhere besides my bedroom.

**32.** I'm not allowed to burn Marik's brush.

**33.** I'm not allowed to break Mokuba's mirror and say 'what your just to ugly'

**34.** I'm not allowed to steal marik's millennium rod, Rob a bank , brainwash the people so they think marik did it.

**35.** I'm not allowed to Help Bakura with his Pranks.

**36.** I'm not allowed to Be Idiot like Joey.

**37.** I'm not allowed to make Joey were a dog costume.

**38.** I'm not allowed to Rap.....At all

**39.** I'm not allowed to Sing "If you were gay" loud when I walk around kaiba corp.

**40.** I'm not allowed to burn Joey alive.

**41.** I'm not allowed to lie to Yami and Joey about what me and Mokuba did to Yugi, at Mokuba's Bachelors Party

**42.** I'm not allowed to Help Tristan Tell Serenity About how Birds and Bee.

**43.** I'm not allowed to Help Bakura Tell Ryou how to curse

**44.** I'm not allowed to Tell Rebecca what a lap dance is.

**45.** I'm not allowed to Tell Ryou Things a 9 year old shouldn't know.

'' _I'm not 9 years old '' ryou screamed angry !_

'' _Then how old are you 7 ? 8 ?'' seto asked him._

_Ryou rolled his eyes and looked angry at marik._

**46.** I'm not allowed to Hurt Guys that look at mokuba and think they want to make out with him.

**47** I'm not allowed to play football with Joey inside,

**48.** I'm not allowed to play kickball with Bakura EVER.

**49.** I'm not allowed to sing in Spanish.

**49** I'm not allowed to act like Joey is a dog.

**50.** I'm Not allowed to call mai a whore.

**51.** I'm not allowed to call mokuba gay.

**52.** I'm not allowed to dye Mokuba's hair pink.

**53**. I'm not allowed to leave mokuba alone with Pegasus.

**54**. I'm not allowed to destroy Noah .

**55**. I'm not allowed to act like a jerk.

'' That's not fair '' Seto whined.

**56**. I'm not allowed to act like I have no heart, only a black hole.

'' _But that's true serenity '' ryou claimed._

_Serenity rolled her eyes and glazed at silly ryou._

**57.** I'm not allowed to throw away this list.

**58**. I'm not allowed to kill everyone that knows about the list.

**59.** I'm not allowed to suicide.

**60.** I'm not allowed to destroy the world with zorc and pals.

* * *

**Well that's a list for seto, hmm this one wasn't so funny eh ?**

**If you guys have any idea's then just tell me and review , if you review you get a evil bakura cookie of doom ^^ !**


	7. 50 ways to piss off marik

**50 things to piss off marik !**

**Well I think that there are even more but because I have a writer block I can't think of more and I cant think a list like 'things that … is not allowed to do ..**

**I'm sorry but I hope you will enjoy !**

* * *

Ask him why he 'doesn't have such cool hair as yugi?'  
2. Laugh at him.

3. Wake him up by singing Beach Boys songs in his ear. 'Round, round, get around, I get around...'

4. Knit him things. Really hideous things.

5. Give him kangaroo-ears for a month.

6. Smile during the Evil council of doom meetings and say you taught him everything he knows.

7. Chew bubblegum all the time. Should he address you, your only response will be a series of huge bubbles in quick succession, the last of which will burst everywhere and make a mess.

8. Dance the Funky Chicken.

9. Ask him when was the last time he took a bath.

10. Pat him on the head and give him flowers when his plans are foiled yet again.

11. If you ever need to say 'Like taking candy from a baby', be sure to add 'Of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others.' Stare pointedly at him.

12. Play 'knock-&-run' at his bedchamber door late at night.

13. Call him 'The-boy-who-looks-like-he-has-a-dead-animal-on-his-head.'

14. Ask why his yami couldn't look like something 'more socially acceptable?'

15. Insist that you have met chunks of cheese with more cunning plans than his.

16. Pinch him. Make sure he squeals.

17. Be cheerful.

18. When he tries to impress you with his powers say 'Awwwww, look it. Marik tries to be evil.

19. Try to teach him to play a mouth organ.

20. Roll your eyes during plotting sessions and say things under your breath like 'You're the boss, boss' or 'It's your funeral.'

21. Greet him in the mornings with a sarcastic 'My sir, you look particularly menacing today.'

22. Taunt him about his middle name. 'Marvolo? Whats that, a washing detergent?'

23. Keep a 'good-behavior chart'. Award points and give out gold stars.

24. Make his hair look like yugi's when he sleeps.

25. Say I love yugi the whole time during his evil council of dooms.

26. Play cards with him. Tell him he has no poker-face and how does he expect to rule supreme without one?

27. Let off party-poppers in his face whenever the urge strikes you.

28. 'Did you even HAVE a girlfriend? Like, ever?'

29. Get a pair of finger puppets closely resembling himself and Yugi moto. Re-enact all of Yugi's victories over him in a spectacularly childish way. Be sure to give them both squeaky voices.

30. Anytime he enters any room, insist on entering first and announcing him grandly.

31. In these announcements, fake a trumpet noise and give him an equally fake drumroll.

32. Exclaim sarcastically 'You're breakin' my little heart here, o dark one' whenever he starts to talk of what has caused to become who he is.

33. Encourage him to 'think happy thoughts!'

34. Ask him to give you written summaries of his sinister plots for revenge and war. Correct his spelling.

35. Say that kicking yugi off a boat is not evil at all , and that he is very dumb.

36. Tell you think a yoga class could 'cure him of his wicked ways'

37. Get the song 'Emo song'stuck in his head.

38. If he's having evil-plotter's-block in one of his evil council's of doom , show him a sextape of yami and his sister.

39. Tell him constantly to stop repressing his anger.

40. Buy him a stress ball.

41. Hint that he is only a character in a anime and will never triumph.

42. Call him Tommy-boy.

43. If you're feeling gutsy, call him Marik-poo.

44. Whack him in the arm and say 'mosquito' - every few minutes.

45. Say he 'looked better under a stone'

46. Eat Odeon. Offer him some.

his rare hunters look very gay in purple.

48. Tell him he should go back under the stone he came from !

49. Be generally in awe of him and never look away.

50. Give all his rare hunters pink coats with much glitter and the text '_' We are little cute fairies from Egypt that only listen to the master of princesses Marik '_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW _O**


End file.
